


All's Fair...

by soIiIoquy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hux, Canon Universe, Come Eating, Evil Space Idiots, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Pre-TFA, Top Kylo Ren, also a type of classic kylux i guess, also hidden feelings they're both too stubborn to acknowledge because more reasons, but probably a little softer, jobs they barely start and don't finish, just look at the summary, like I'm not even kidding, still snarky though, they're also little shits, this is so cliche it hurts, welcome to pretty much nothing but sex because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soIiIoquy/pseuds/soIiIoquy
Summary: "You missed me."Hux frowned, "I did not miss you, Ren. I didn’t miss your arrogance, petulance, or destruction of my ship anymore than you missed me and my refusal to cow to your whims."Ren only leaned in closer, his frustratingly large body nearly flush with Hux’s slender one. "What makes you think I didn’t miss you?"OR: The tension’s been building and building seemingly every day since the moment they met, and it appeared as if Ren had decided it was time it ended.





	All's Fair...

**Author's Note:**

> I was half asleep and this idea came; getting it down was the incentive for me to finally get up. Plus I am still working on a long fic (several wips actually) and having something ‘short’ to post is nice ♥
> 
> So, anyway…. *ahem* now, as much as I simply _love_ and _adore_ all the AUs—canon or otherwise—in this fandom, I do like having some classic canonverse nonsense with these two. This piece probably isn’t the best example of that, at all, but have it anyway. It is _terribly cliché_ smut. But smut is good. Cliché can be too. I like cliché absolutely 100% fine (◕ᴗ◕✿) 
> 
> Also, we’re going to pretend the Little Red Riding Hood tale exists in the canon SW universe because Ren references it. It’s a stupid and cheesy way to reference it too, but my half asleep mind thought it was funny, and then my fully awake one concurred enough to keep it. So…yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> OH! And I made a [moodboard](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com/post/163633742453/alls-fair-kylux-explicit-6632-oneshot) for this little piece! It was my very first time doing so; it's not amazing or anything, but alright I think; i was nervous about posting it. i'm actually weirdly kind of nervous about posting this ^^;

**\--[[ ]]--**

 

"General."

Hux came to a stop. The deep, low rumble of Ren’s usually smooth voice through the vocoder seemed abnormally loud, calling for him in the relative silence of the passage. Perhaps it was because Hux hadn’t heard it in nearly a month, not since Ren had left for his latest mission, or perhaps it was because he _was_ actually, frustratingly, attuned to the man like Phasma had suggested. _No_ , Hux’s lip twitched, he refused to believe that. It was simply because of the wide space they stood in, echoing with no one present to absorb the sound.

With the corridor being so empty Hux didn’t bother stifling his exasperated sigh.

"What do you want, Ren?"

"Hello to you too."

Hux rolled his eyes before turning around. "I didn’t say hello, I asked what you wanted. So spit it out or leave me be."

Ren tipped his head to the side, the little habit of his seeming all the more annoying and charming with the helmet on to mask whatever Ren’s expression might be. It somehow made him appear more innocent just as much as it could inspire fear in others. Well, Hux did not fear Ren, and he especially hated when any thought resembling ‘endearing’ crossed his mind in relation to the mercurial man.

"Well?" Hux pressed, just barely resisting tapping his foot in impatience.

A brief silence continued to pass, the man surely eyeing him from beneath that mask, before Ren finally gave an answer. "You weren’t in the hanger."

Was that really what this was about? With a subtle scoff, Hux crossed his arms indignantly. "I have a job to do Ren, I cannot be there to inflate your ego whenever you feel the need to stroke that self importance of yours."

"That’s a bit hypocritical, isn’t it, General?"

Narrowing his eyes at the remark, Hux whispered, "careful, Ren," the tone low with his restraint.

Infuriatingly, the man stepped another few paces closer, halting when hardly a foot remained between them.

"No." 

Hux dropped his arms back to his sides, limbs tense and elbows locked, flexing his gloved hands into fists. Why must Ren always be such an insufferable beast? As much as a part of Hux felt the desire to press on, the need to seize the upper hand, to keep shoving until he came out on top, he truly couldn’t allow himself to bother. No. He didn’t _want_ to bother, obviously, of course. And certainly not right now. He had work to do, unlike _some_ people.

Startling Hux back from where his vexed attention had drifted, Ren reached up to press at the releases on his helmet, the front plate jutting out and away easily before he drew it off. The corner of Hux’s lip twitched again; he truly, _deeply_ hated whenever the man removed his ugly helmet—a weathered bucket really. It was like a punch to the gut each and every time that pale young face was bared, particularly when those expressive eyes were locked solely on Hux. Although, being drawn to stubbornly maintain that penetrating stare always did help Hux avoid noticing the dark flecks dotting Ren’s skin, the far paler freckles along his cheekbones and the bridge of his strong nose. Or, most especially, Ren’s obscenely well-kept hair. The dark locks thick and looking much too soft and full for being crushed beneath a surely muggy helmet for hours upon hours at a time. Hux couldn’t even permit himself the thought to merely _consider_ musing the man’s damnable lips.

Angered by the ever-increasing shift in his thoughts, Hux sneered, primarily at himself, and made to turn away.

"If that’s all, do excuse me, Ren. I have other matters that actually require my attention."

However, before Hux could make his escape and properly realign his traitorous mind, he felt a firm grip seizing his bicep and stopping him almost instantly with its strength. Hux thrust a heavy glare on the man, the harsh bite of his expression wavering only slightly when Ren released his hold and made another step closer. Ren tilted his head again, his exposed face scarcely relieving the sentiments Hux typically felt about the movement, and the man’s proximity. His eyes sweeping Hux’s face before returning their heavy gaze to his own hardly helped matters either.

"You missed me."

Hux frowned, irked at the statement, particularly the sincerity and twinge of accuracy he felt. "I did not miss you, Ren. I didn’t miss your arrogance, petulance, or destruction of my ship anymore than you missed me and my refusal to cow to your whims."

Ren only leaned in, his frustratingly large body now nearly flush with Hux’s slender one. "What makes you think I didn’t miss you?" The man seemed ever closer, his face mere inches away, his gaze darker and his stupidly full lips parted so his breath could waft against Hux’s own.

Shifting his eyes from Ren’s to his lips and back, Hux answered, "because I’m not a fool, Ren."

In a barely there flash of movement, one of Ren’s large gloved hands was suddenly at Hux’s neck, just brushing the skin above his stiff collar. Hux didn’t flinch at the contact, but his breath did hitch, their eyes fixed on one another, cool blue-green and deep amber brown.

"Is that so?" Ren whispered, his lips still too close.

Hux swallowed, wavering somehow, "yes." 

"So you didn’t think of me while I was gone?" The backs of Ren’s fingers were trailing up, stroking the underside of Hux’s jaw before grazing along it, a fingertip touching Hux’s sideburn while his thumb settled on Hux’s chin. "Not even once?"

"Why would I?" Hux asked, almost as if _he_ were wanting an answer, wanting Ren to give him one, to name something Hux couldn’t, rather than implying what _should be_ the absolute absurdity of Hux doing so to begin with.

"I did," Ren whispered, his lips now a hairsbreadth away from Hux’s. Both their mouths seemed to hover, parting a little more and a little less as if trapped in the decision of what to do. Continue forward or back away. Ren’s other hand started brushing up Hux’s side, slow and steady, "I thought of you every day, every night I was gone."

Hux nearly closed the barely there gap as if caught in a hypnotic pull, his eyes continuing to shift back and forth between Ren’s penetrating gaze and his much too enticing lips. "Liar," he murmured.

The pressure of Ren’s hand at Hux’s side increased just enough to force them fully against one another. "Why would I lie?"

A part of Hux’s mind still told him to protest this, the same part that had been growing quieter and quieter since Ren first called out to him in the hall. It was so soft now, lighter than a whisper, just a glimmer in a darkness of vastly opposing emotions. But it shouldn’t be, right? Hux hated Ren. …Right?

"We hate each other," he echoed his thoughts.

Ren’s hand slid to Hux’s lower back, "do we?"

"I…" Hux’s body nearly swayed forward, something that felt like giving in tingling up his spine, "of course."

The brush of Ren’s thumb along Hux’s bottom lip almost startled Hux into letting out a thoroughly undignified whimper.

"I think you want me," Ren said, low and dark, his tone more intense than before. "I think you’re desperate to have me." The man suddenly pushed their lower halves together, rolling his hips into Hux’s and forcing a gasp from him. "To touch me," he breathed into Hux’s mouth, their lips just grazing, " _taste_ me."

Ren’s breath was hot on Hux’s skin, his voice so low and thick it was almost predatory, possessive. He sounded less like he was telling Hux what Hux wanted and more like letting Hux know what _he_ wanted.

"Maybe," Hux whispered, gasping softly when Ren ground against him, gripping the man’s biceps to steady himself. "Maybe…that’s what _you_ want." He flicked his eyes up to Ren’s; stars, they were _burning_.

"Maybe." The word was almost inaudible, less like a whisper and more like a growl.

A full second passed before a switch flipped in Hux, one so deeply buried Hux hardly allowed himself to acknowledge it could ever exist let alone that it truly did. His hands were swiftly cupping both sides of Ren’s face and pulling him forward, crashing their lips together and moaning deeply when Ren pushed his tongue in to meet his.

It felt like they were devouring each other, like every kiss, every roll of their hips or grip on the other was as much a breath of desperately needed oxygen as it was suffocating, stifling, scorching. It was too much, too little, and every sound coming from them both was spurring them on, pushing them toward something Hux had worked so very hard to pretend he didn’t want.

Ren slipped his fingers into Hux’s perfectly styled hair, growling softly, the vibration thrumming through them both. _"Hux."_

Hux nodded somewhat absently, a soft moan followed by a louder gasp slipping free as Ren gripped his hair tighter and grunted with a thrust against Hux, both already half hard within the confines of their trousers.

It took everything Hux had to form a coherent thought, and then the ability to manage a word between their harsh kisses.

"My quarters, one hour," Hux murmured against the man’s lips. Ren kissed him again, harder and more fervent, holding Hux close as Ren ground against him. Hux whimpered into the kiss, panting softly as his fingers dug further into Ren’s hair, trying to pull himself into the man. "Now," he amended hurriedly, "want you now."

‘ _ **Yes**._ ’ Ren pushed the thought into Hux’s mind without warning as he pressed another kiss onto Hux’s lips then pulled back, both reluctant and eager, and started dragging Hux through the corridor and toward Hux’s quarters.

 

**-[[ ]]-**

 

The door had barely slid shut before Ren was on him again, shoving him hard into the wall and crushing their bodies together, his lips crashing just as intently into Hux’s. And then it seemed they’d hardly begun to kiss before they were clawing at each other’s clothes, desperate to get naked, for skin on skin.

Hux honestly wasn’t sure how they both managed it, considering neither of them had the simplest of uniforms nor were they particularly keen to be away from the other’s touch and furious mouth for too long, but before he knew it they were both nude. The habitually tepid temperate of Hux’s quarters felt cold on his naked skin, the burn just beneath radiating enough to keep goosebumps from forming or the chill from seeping in. The tremor Hux fought back then was not from the temperature but the way Ren stared at him, _all_ of him.

"Stars, you’re gorgeous," Ren whispered, his eyes sweeping Hux’s bared skin, taking in every inch before reaching out a hand, grasping Hux’s wrist, and dragging him close. "I knew you’d be so kriffing gorgeous."

Ren’s other hand slid into Hux’s now fully loosened hair, kissing him deeply, delving into Hux’s mouth right as Hux parted his lips when Ren nipped sharply at them. As much as Hux would have enjoyed taking in the artful sculpture that was Ren’s body, Hux quickly gave in to the touch. His arms wrapped around the man like second nature, nails digging into his broad back, muscle sliding over muscle as Ren pulled him as close as possible, rolling their hips together, both gasping softly at the sensation, and urging Hux to do the same. 

Everything seemed as dizzying and burning as before, yet now it was like Ren couldn’t get enough of Hux, touching him enough, tasting him enough. Closer, deeper, harder. They’d scarcely done anything and it already felt as intense as sex. Then again, Ren’s very existence radiated intensity, always up in Hux’s personal space, the air feeling electrified whenever they were in the room together, heavy and addicting in the strangest ways.

When they finally managed to pull apart just enough for Hux to speak, the first words out of his mouth were far more self-deprecating than he’d intended, but at least he kept the tone somewhere around his usual level of snark.

"Me?" he smirked, his breath still a bit heavy, "have you seen yourself?"

"Hmm," Ren intoned thoughtfully, holding their hips close, their lips closer, "once or twice."

Hux rolled his eyes at the response but found himself unable to keep from speaking on the personally touchy subject. "Then you know how much that comment refers to you, not me." It must be the proximity of Ren’s unfairly perfect naked body keeping his sense at bay.

With the subtle curl of a grin at the corner of Ren’s mouth, the man closed the slight gap between them and pressed their lips together once again, eagerly devouring Hux’s soft moan. They slowly moved farther into the room, their hands restless with each touch of the other’s skin, their burning bodies unwilling to part for a moment as they edged closer and closer to where Hux’s bed sat, seemingly calling to them. Hux wasn’t sure, and he suspected Ren didn’t know either, just how long it took them to cross the space separating them and the bed. And when Hux felt the edge bump his legs, he honestly wasn’t ready to part, especially when Ren gripped Hux’s ass with both his hands, the large palms holding each perfectly, and ground their hips together.

"Fuck," Hux breathed, trying to pull Ren impossibly closer.

Startling another gasp from him, Hux was suddenly pushed backward where he landed with an undignified ‘ohmph!’, leaving him forced to look up as he was splayed bare under Ren’s dark gaze. Hux glared despite how unbearably arousing it was to watch as Ren knelt down on the bed and started crawling his way up to hover above Hux, the man’s kriffingly mesmeric eyes never leaving his own. Ren stopped, their faces parallel and both of them fighting the urge to make the first move forward and close the distance.

Before Hux could decide what he wanted, Ren was leaning back to kneel between his slightly parted legs, which Hux unconsciously widened as he watched. Ren pressed his hands to each of Hux’s ankles, splaying them wide with a light, barely there grip before gradually running them up along Hux’s calves, the touch so gentle and slow Hux could feel as each fine red-gold hair was displaced. His palms slid down Hux’s lean thighs, his grasp tightening just a little before Ren nudged his thumbs into the creases at Hux’s pelvis, stroking along the smooth skin to finally draw circles on his hips. Hux lifted them in response, pressing into the careful attentions, and as he did Ren started to slide his hands up Hux’s sides, fingers trailing the slight muscle of Hux’s torso and the subtle bumps of each rib. The slow drag of Ren’s wide palms caressed up Hux’s chest, his fingertips lightly brushing the lines of his collarbones as they parted outward, then gradually returned in to tease Hux’s pert nipples. With every deliberate roll of the pink nubs beneath the rough pads of Ren’s thumbs, Hux’s breath hitched, his back arched into the tease and his bottom lip caught between his teeth to keep any sounds from escaping. However, despite the sensations Ren’s hands brought out, Hux kept his eyes locked on the other man’s face, something in him uncomfortably enamored with the awe tangled amongst sharp desire in Ren’s expressive features.

Ren stroked his palms back down, still moving slow and steady, his deep eyes blown black and following every inch of his exploring touch as raptly as when he’d begun. As his fingertips trailed down the line of Hux’s torso, he finally looked up, rejoining his gaze with Hux’s.

"I beg to differ."

It took a moment for Hux to register what exactly Ren was talking about, and the hazy cloud his thoughts had fallen into was hardly helping, but when he finally managed it Hux couldn’t stop the warm flush from blooming across his skin or the strangely pleasant flutter from filling his chest. He often hid how much he craved praise, and he had forgotten how nice receiving it during sex could be.

Continuing with the tone of the evening however, Hux quirked a brow at the comment, "oh, so there’s begging now?"

Ren only smirked, his hands having traveled farther down to settle on Hux’s hips where he squeezed lightly before leaning forward and pressing kisses across the flat expanse of Hux’s belly. Every brush of his lips urged Hux to rock his hips up, but each time he was stopped by Ren’s firm hold.

Poking out his tongue, Ren lightly teased the slit of Hux’s cock, hard and flushed, and as he did the man’s dark eyes flicked up, looking mischievous and predatory. "For you, maybe," he murmured. Without any further warning, Ren pressed the flat of his tongue to the underside of the crown and dragged slowly up before taking the whole of Hux’s cock in his mouth.

Hux’s head rolled back, "fucking shit, fuck!" he tried to buck up into the warm heat of Ren’s mouth, but the hold on his hips continued to impede him.

Ren’s utter lack of a gag reflex was wholly unexpected and incredibly amazing, the man’s head bobbing along Hux’s shaft. Needing to do something, _anything_ , Hux slipped his hands into Ren’s hair and gripped hard, tugging and tangling his fingers around the strands. Ren let out a moan around Hux’s cock in response, the vibration forcing a gasp from Hux and his hips to buck up yet again, though he still didn’t manage to despite the instinctive need.

" _Ren,"_  Hux groaned, bearing down on the mattress, "more… _fuck_ , I need more."

With an obscene suck and pop, which Hux was certain the man did on purpose, Ren pulled off Hux’s cock but replaced the pressure with his hand. "Lube?"

"There," Hux waved toward the small nightstand beside the bed.

The single drawer tugged open suddenly and Hux jerked his head up to see Ren had his hand outstretched, the lube hitting his palm just as Hux returned his attention from the nightstand to Ren.

Hux scoffed, rolling his eyes before falling back to the bed, "show off."

Ren twisted his slick palm around the head of Hux’s cock, the rough pad of his thumb rubbing at the frenulum before stroking back down, his grip tight and steady. There was an infuriating smirk on Ren’s plush lips, prompting Hux to cast a glare at the man and his unfair retaliation.

"I know you like it," Ren commented, the sound of the bottle snapping open.

"On the contrary, I find it only makes you more insufferable," Hux bit back, his breath catching at the end as Ren alternated the pacing of his strokes.

"Whatever you say, General," Ren remarked with that same aggravating smirk.

The cool touch of lube slick fingers at his entrance caused Hux to jump just a little, forcing his cock up into Ren’s fist and a light moan to escape his parted lips. Hux wasn’t sure how Ren managed to do that with only one free hand— ..Wait… Internally, Hux scoffed at his own oversight; of course the man used the kriffing Force. What would ever have made Hux think that sex with Ren would be free of his mysticism?

Hux took the first finger easily enough, unconsciously pressing down on each slow thrust, and it wasn’t long before Ren was easing a second one in, his hand still moving unhurriedly along Hux’s length. As delightful as it was, Hux feared the added touch to his cock would push him over the edge much sooner than he wanted. Reaching out, Hux gripped Ren’s wrist, drawing the man out of his apparently intense focus as he nearly jolted when looking up.

"No more," Hux nudged Ren’s hand away, "I want to come on your cock."

As much as Hux hated giving Ren the upper hand, the flash of surprise then burning arousal was enough to keep the impish smirk that painted the man’s flushed features from rankling Hux’s nerves.

"Filthy, aren’t we."

Hux narrowed his eyes, "just get on with it."

Ren obliged without protest or remark, his messy hand repositioned on Hux’s thigh, his thumb massaging slow circles along the sensitive inner skin.

Much more time seemed to pass between the second and third fingers, the entry of the third having made Hux groan much louder than he’d intended, his body thrusting down to join each of Ren’s. He was beyond ready for Ren’s cock to be inside him, but he was having a hard time getting his lower half to cooperate.

Hux wasn’t sure if Ren had somehow heard his thoughts or the man merely felt the same frantic desire to get on with it, because his previously light grip on Hux’s thigh strengthened enough to stop Hux’s needy thrusting. Though, despite keeping him still now, Ren continued to linger, his gaze locked between Hux’s parted thighs, his fingers occasionally spreading while his thumb slid along the sensitive rim. Panting lightly, a glimmer of sweat coating Hux’s pale skin, he clenched his ass, gripping Ren’s thick fingers in anticipation before rolling his hips and pushing down again to recapture the man’s attention. Ren sucked a gasp through his teeth, biting his bottom lip before running his free hand up Hux’s side, leaving a slight mess in its wake.

"Shit that’s hot," Ren finally said as he at last slowly eased his fingers out, leaving Hux to clench uselessly at the loss. Sitting back, running a slick finger again along Hux’s rim, he murmured eagerly, reverently almost, "stars..I can’t wait to fuck you senseless."

Pressing back on the slight pressure of Ren’s teasing finger, Hux arched a brow, smirking up at the man, "perhaps I’ll pin you down instead and ride _you_ senseless."

Ren eased the tip of his index finger in and out, and Hux felt his eyes flutter at the sensation, his hips trying to bear down on the intrusion even if it wasn’t remotely close to the one he wanted. Continuing to tease him, Ren leaned down until he was just at Hux’s neck, their bodies close enough that Hux could raise his pelvis and grind his cock on Ren’s.

They both gasped at the spark of pleasure, Ren’s finger pressing in as he pushed down against Hux, joining in the slow movement. His lips brushed Hux’s ear, "not this time, General," Ren whispered, his tone suggesting a smirk.

"Presumptuous," Hux murmured back, rocking his hips and digging his nails into Ren’s biceps, "what makes you think there’s going to be a next time?"

Ren bit lightly at Hux’s neck, laving his tongue along the curve as his large hands repositioned on Hux’s hips, clutching tightly and stopping their rutting. "I know," the man all but purred.

"Don’t tell me the _Force_ told you this," Hux mocked, burying his blunt nails deeper to keep Ren in place despite knowing it was futile. If Ren wanted to move, there was little Hux could do to stop it.

As Ren pulled back, sitting on his heels again and reaching for the lube, he pinned Hux with a glare. "Not every assurance requires the Force."

The sharp answer hardly registered as Hux eagerly watched Ren slick his cock, the man tipping his head back as he stroked himself a few times; the rigid shaft looked painfully hard. His voice returned to him as Ren gripped his legs, pushing them up, keeping his hold on one while his other hand helped line up his cock at Hux’s entrance. Fighting the urge to bite his lip at the pressure and slight burn of Ren’s cockhead pushing slowly past his rim, Hux remarked with a sardonic lilt, "pardon me for assuming the _Force_ user would rely on the _Force_ to tell him things."

Gripping Hux’s other leg and holding it up as well, Ren shuffled a little forward, "shut up, Hux," he replied evenly just before thrusting the rest of the way in with one quick, filthy slide.

"Shit! Ren!" Hux shouted at the abrupt intrusion.

Ren ignored his exclamation, his eyes closed and lips parted, his hips swaying just slightly back and forth with a few shallow thrusts.

"Fuck, you’re tight, babe," Ren groaned with a roll of his hips.

"You’re just huge," Hux countered, a small hitch in his breath, his body still adjusting to the stretch, "and don’t call me that."

The black of Ren’s gaze returned to lock with Hux’s, a smirk curling his lips, his thick cock grinding into Hux again as he did. "The better to fuck you with."

"Oh my gods," Hux rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "I can’t believe you just said tha _aAAAT_ —!"

Hux’s remark was jolted when Ren dug his teeth into the meat of Hux’s calf followed by a sharp snap of his hips. Hux wrenched his fingers harshly into the sheets when Ren continued to ram three more deep, swift thrusts, each one forcing a gasp from Hux’s lips.

"F- _ffuuck_ ," Hux breathed.

"That’s the point, babe." Ren gripped his calves tight and snapped his hips again. The drag of the man’s cock inside him was absolutely exquisite, his skin humming as a tremor ran along his spine as the sensation settled.

Gaining his bearings finally, Hux glared up at Ren. "Shut up and fuck me already."

The man grinned, dark and predatory. "Yes, sir."

Ren adjusted his position just a little, grinding against Hux’s ass before pulling out agonizingly slow until just the crown was keeping Hux open. Rather than shoving right back in and starting a demanding pace as Hux expected, Ren pushed forward just as slowly, his eyes falling shut as his full lips parted.

" _Yes_ …"

Hux’s breath caught in his throat at the sight, at the _sound_ , that dark predator almost relaxing, purring, and Hux released a long sighing moan as he watched Ren absolutely melt at the feeling of being inside him. 

Ren continued to thrust slowly for a time, his palms dragging up and down Hux’s legs, his lips or teeth or tongue replacing the touch every now and again. Leaving marks and drawing claims, invisible and flushed, all along Hux’s pale skin. Every sight and sound Hux caught from Ren only made it more difficult for him not to beg to be pounded into the mattress, to taste the pleasure coiling within him like a blissful promise. But he kept the hazy desperation quiet. Hux wanted to savor the moment just as thoroughly as Ren.

Eventually the pace increased to become an all-consuming, utterly satisfying, steady beat. The rhythmic sway of their bodies, the bed rocking in time beneath them, the air heady and every breath thick; it all felt marvelously hypnotic. And watching Ren pant, grunt, curse softly, inaudibly, his relaxed brow to furrow or parted lips to be caught between his teeth. The way the man’s shut eyes would open on and off as they rocked together, slited just enough to stare down at Hux, to captivate Hux’s own, speaking without speaking. Leaning forward slightly, tightening his grip on Hux’s legs and thrusting his hips just a bit sharper, his cock just a bit deeper, before returning the pace.

Hux spent what had to be ages watching Ren, _listening_ to Ren, echoing his moans and curses and thrusts as best he could, and it was as enthralling as the atmosphere around them.

Especially, and most frustratingly, was when Hux’s lidded gaze settled on Ren’s torso, mesmerized by how his abdominal muscles tensed with the power of his thrusts, by the strength of his form, and the tantalizing way beads of sweat glistened and slid along his skin. Everything, all of it, only made Hux further aroused by how this exasperating man with his kriffing unfair body was fucking him so well. Deep and perfect and _Maker_ just look at those muscles…

" _Fuck_ ," Hux exclaimed breathily, his eyes flicking up to find Ren’s had shut again and he was digging his teeth into his flushed bottom lip, the man’s nails leaving crescents in Hux’s calves.

Seemingly in response, Ren murmured something inaudible and picked up the pace, harder and deeper but no less steady, grunting softly at the change and pressing his cheek then nose then mouth to Hux’s leg, nipping at his calf, panting and groaning into the skin. The shift encouraged Hux into action, trembling with the desire for more, and he reached for his sorely neglected cock, the aching length smacking wetly against his stomach with every solid thrust. He’d barely managed to stroke himself a few times, his back bowing at the added sensation, when Ren growled, his hips stuttering against Hux’s ass. As if broken from some haze, Ren was suddenly leaning forward, Hux’s legs automatically going to rest over the man’s broad shoulders, Ren’s large hands grasping both Hux’s wrists in bruising holds and forcing them up aside his head.

"No touching," Ren admonished in a low, ragged voice before his lips crashed against Hux’s, the kiss raw and starved. The new position forced Hux’s thighs flush against his sweaty chest, allowing Ren’s cock to slip in further, deeper.

"Bastard," Hux managed to breath out between gasps at the change, giving Ren the chance to shove his tongue in and force a moan from Hux, in response to both the kiss and how Ren picked up his pace yet again in the process.

When every thrust seemed to be roughly dragging a sound from Hux, Ren’s lips grinning against his, the man pulled his kisses back.

"That’s it, babe. _Nngh_ ," Ren grunted, gripping Hux’s wrists tighter.

"Kriff…fffuuhh.. _ah!"_

Ren’s attention went to Hux’s neck, Hux tilting his head for him without thinking, the man’s lips and tongue and teeth trailing the exposed skin, teasing with every touch. Ren seemed adamant to leave his mark whenever and wherever he could get his mouth to Hux’s skin.

"Is this what you wanted, Hux? Desperate and writhing as I fuck you hard, take you apart, make you _scream_?" Ren bit lightly just under Hux’s ear as the man moaned low and long, seemingly speaking his own desires as much as Hux’s yet again.

" _Yes,"_ Hux sighed, uncaring how needy he sounded, giving in at last to his prior urge, "yes, fuck yes, ah _ahh_ , _fuck_! Yes!"

Ren dug his teeth in, ramming Hux hard as Hux tried to arch up, twisting his captured wrists, gasping at the sharp pain at his neck and building pressure in his pelvis, his legs trembling already.

"You know what this means, don’t you?" Ren whispered before running his tongue along the slender curve of Hux’s neck.

Hux couldn’t focus much. All he could manage was to shake his head as he panted, whimpers and moans the only sounds escaping him.

Ren pressed him against the mattress, pinning Hux with his body, his hands, his thrusts, "you’re mine now."

"Ah, fuck!" Hux shouted after a particularly hard thrust. Swallowing thickly, he gasped, "no…not yours."

"You are, babe." Ren leaned away from where he’d been sucking bruises into Hux’s neck to look down on him. Despite the tone of his words, Ren looked as undone as Hux felt, his cheeks red and chest heaving with heavy pants as the man continued to ram into Hux, swift but steady, and every so often grinding his hips before shifting position.

Hux just quietly shook his head, his lips parted and his attempts to keep the pleasure he felt off his face failing. Ren grinned, and before Hux could manage a frown the man’s mouth was on his again, delving in and devouring every sound Hux made while forcing in his own.

"Touch me," Hux finally managed between the few kisses they shared, foreheads together and mouths still close, the pressure building and building and his desperation for a hand on his throbbing cock near unbearable.

"Ask nicely," Ren panted against Hux’s lips, his dark eyes opening to lock on Hux’s.

"Touch me now," Hux replied with a growl, digging his heels into Ren’s back.

The man groaned, his thrusts stuttering, "not...nice…" Ren breathed, brushing his lips then tongue into Hux’s mouth.

Hux wasn’t having much luck keeping annoyance at the forefront of his thoughts, the thick air that permeated the room seeping in and clouding everything, sticking to their sweaty skin, their combined breaths hot and heavy. Ren’s broad body burning above him, against him, and every thrust of the man’s cock was deep and fast, hitting his prostate every other stroke now.

Swallowing his pride, Hux gave in. "Please, _please_ ," he whined desperately, "fuck, just touch me." He forced his mouth up and seized Ren’s in a bruising kiss.

Ren pushed right back, nodding absently before leaning away just enough to shift Hux’s legs to wrap around his waist, and then swiftly pushed Hux’s arms up along the sheets until he could grasp both wrists with one large hand while his other reached down to take hold of Hux’s painfully hard cock.

Hux gasped, loud and eager, when the man’s rough palm gripped him tightly and started pumping fast, joining with Ren’s fervent pace.

" _Ah ah ah_ ," Hux gasped louder and louder with each breath, his orgasm so close now. "Ren, please please please," he murmured, " _fuck_ , I’m…Ren, I’m…I’m—!"

Ren suddenly bit Hux’s lower lip, " _Kylo_ ," he growled, his own breaths just as chaotic as Hux’s, their mouths still nearly together as their lips brushed.

Hux’s brow furrowed, "w-what?" he panted, a low, drawn out moan following immediately afterward, Ren’s grip on his cock tightening briefly.

"Not Ren. Kylo."

Hux didn’t see why the kriffing fuck it mattered what he called the man, but he wanted to come and so didn’t bother arguing the point. He was too close, _fuck_! He knew Ren was as well if his faster, more uneven pace said anything about it.

" _Kylo,"_ Hux stressed with everything he could _, "please.._.just.. _fuck_ , please _please.._ stars, Kylo..."

Ren’s lips moved from Hux’s and he put them to Hux’s ear, his heavy breaths louder as Hux pressed his cheek against the man’s.

"Come for me, Armitage."

Hux gasped sharply, his eyes wide for only a second before a moaning shout forced itself from him as he came, his hips trying to thrust up into the man’s fist and back onto his pounding cock. His come hot and thick as Ren milked him, painting both their stomachs and heaving chests.

"Nngh, _fffuuck_ ," Ren groaned quietly at his ear, Hux’s ass tight and clenching as his orgasm ran through him, gripping Ren’s cock with every pulse.

Ren’s panting breaths grew as his bucking hips suddenly quickened before stuttering and then hitting hard against Hux’s ass. The man grunted low, a quiet "fuck" exhaled beside Hux’s head, then Ren started thrusting again, swift, deep snaps of his hips as Ren came, fucking his hot seed into Hux.

He moaned softly at the feeling, not caring for any sparks of oversensitivity, Ren’s hand still loosely holding his softening cock. The fullness of every thrust and twitch of Ren’s throbbing erection buried in his ass was pleasurable enough to keep Hux whimpering in satisfaction.

When Ren slowed to a halt, they were both panting loudly, chests rising and falling, sweaty and burning bodies trembling at the aftershocks. If Hux could, he’d hold Ren against him, brush a hand through his stupid pretty hair, the sweat damp strands thick between his fingers, but his limbs were still trapped above him, wrists captured. Instead he kept his cheek pressed against the side of Ren’s head where the man had dropped his forehead to Hux’s shoulder, breathing deeply.

Another minute, then two passed as they both relaxed their breathing and the vibration of their orgasms settled into a pleasant low hum, tingling along their limbs, thrumming in their abdomens and settling in their oversensitive loins. Ren slowly brushed his long nose and full, dusky lips across the slick skin of Hux’s neck, running up and up, breathing in Hux’s musky scent until he pressed a wet, open mouthed kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"All mine," Ren whispered.

Hux rolled his eyes, huffing out a soft, derisive laugh. "Not yours."

"Mm," Ren intoned, a grin against his skin before Ren leaned back to brush his lips on Hux’s.

As they kissed unhurriedly, Ren’s hand between them had released Hux’s spent cock and was trailing thick fingers through the mess on Hux’s stomach. Ren drew back just as his hand pulled away and Hux watched as Ren brought those come drenched fingers to his bruised lips and stuck his tongue out to taste them.

Hux swallowed, his cock twitching weakly as Ren stared down at him with dark eyes, a smirk curling at the corner of his mouth as he cleaned off his fingers of Hux's spend.

"You taste good," he murmured, his fingers reaching down again to trace patterns before returning, newly covered.

Hux tried to scowl but it wasn’t happening, instead it felt more like a pout.

Ren kept his grin at Hux’s pitiful response, poking out his tongue to slide slowly across his index finger, then leaned closer, another digit still dirty with his seed came up to trace along Hux’s bottom lip.

"You feel good, taste good, and you’re all mine. My pretty, pretty little general."

Narrowing his eyes, the entire statement irking him, Hux dug his heels into Ren’s back, jolting him forward a little. They both gasped softly at the sensation of Ren’s hips forcing against Hux’s ass, his cock still buried inside.

"If that’s how you want to play this," Hux hissed, "then you’re mine too."  _‘You little shit,_ ’ Hux remarked internally as he swiped his tongue out and brushed along each of Ren’s fingers, tasting the salty tang of warm come and sweaty skin.

Ren’s eyes were still blown black as he watched, obviously having missed Hux’s thought in his rapt staring. Pressing his thumb into the tender flesh, he began, "all’s fair—"

"Don’t you dare say love and war, Ren."

The man’s eyes narrowed as his thumbnail dug into Hux’s lower lip. "Kylo," he growled softly.

Rolling his eyes with a sigh, Hux amended his statement, "don’t you dare say love and war, _Kylo_."

Clearly pleased, the man then smiled lightly with a tilt of his head, eyes fixed on Hux’s glistening mouth. "Fucking and fighting then."

Hux huffed, his own smile forming in spite of himself. "That’s terrible."

"Don’t be a bitch, Armitage."

Hux was about to snap at him for using his first name, the memory of Ren doing so earlier coming back to him now that the haze of sex and impending orgasm wasn’t overtaking his every sense, but Ren’s lips were on his before a single protest could escape.

The man licked along Hux’s come slick bottom lip and pushed in, their tongues brushing, Ren’s dirty hand holding Hux’s cheek and his other finally releasing Hux’s wrists, sore and surely bruised, but Hux didn’t care. Ignoring any prior irritation, Hux quickly had his hands in Ren’s hair and along his jaw, pulling him in close and deepening the kiss desperately, his eagerness to finally _finally_ touch the man spurring him on.

Ren exhaled a soft laugh and Hux bit his lip in retaliation. As loud and clear as he could, he forced a thought at the man hoping he’d hear it for sure this time.

_‘Shut the **fuck** up, Kylo.’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> They got a little lost in each other in the middle there. Forgot about the snark or frustration or anything but feeling the other. Couldn’t last of course, the snark had to come back and make it dirty again.
> 
> Oh, and Hux definitely missed several hours of work and an important meeting ( ͡° ε ͡°) Mitaka was very concerned; Phasma was very not. And next time they fall into bed together—because _of course_ they will—, Hux is going to make it absolutely clear that if he belongs to Kylo, then Kylo irrevocably belongs to him.
> 
> On a different note, I have to say I kinda liked how I wrote their back and forth in this piece. Not sure why, just did. Of course part of the reason I love this pairing to begin with is the excellent snark possibilities **ｄ** (◕∀◕) **ｂ** I also seem to have a possessiveness kink, apparently. It’s in like…all of my current WIPS, to a degree. So, yeah… 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways… this is my [tumblr](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com/), in case anyone is interested, and as always any and all forms of love are very much appreciated!! <3


End file.
